


Picnic

by firefly124



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s always got to be running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haro/gifts).



They bolted into the TARDIS, slamming the doors behind them. Rose panted as she leaned against the door, trying to catch her breath.

“Now, before you say anything …” the Doctor started.

“A nice, relaxing picnic, you said.”

“Well, picnics do tend to come with ants,” he pointed out as he pushed off the door and went over to the console, turning a dial here and flipping a lever there.

“Not ants the size of Big Ben!” Rose tried to sound annoyed as she strode up to join him, but she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped.

“Beautiful sunrise, though, wasn’t it?” he asked, his eyes looking for all the world like a little boy who’s just handed his mum a bouquet of weeds and wants to be sure she likes it.

“Yes, it was.” Rose leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. “It was brilliant.”

The answering grin on his face made all the running more than worth it.


End file.
